Mom (Black 2 and White 2)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of or . She lives in Aspertia City, and is an old friend of Professor Juniper. She is fairly knowledgeable about the various locations in Unova, and used to work as a Pokémon Center receptionist. The Pokémon Centers she is implied to have worked in are located in Nimbasa City and Mistralton City. Sprites Quotes Aspertia City *Talking to Professor Juniper: :"Oh, hi! Why, Aurea Juniper! It's been far too long! What can I do for you? ... Wow! A Pokédex... For my child? Why, that's great! I think a journey would be a wonderful experience! What now? She's already here? Oh, for Pete's sake. You never change. Once you've decided on something, you just start going. OK! Bianca, right? A big, green hat. Got it. OK! No worries!" *Returning home: :"! I'm home!" *When the player leaves their room: :"Do you know Professor Juniper? She's a famous Pokémon researcher. Actually, she's an old friend of mine, and she called me today for the first time in ages! This is out of the blue, but, ! Do you want to have a Pokémon?" ::No: "What?! That's a shock! I'll ask you again. Do you want a Pokémon?" ::Yes: "OK! Step one completed! Well then, do you know what a Pokédex is?" :::No: "I see... It's an amazing device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! Yet another question! You want a Pokédex, right?" :::Yes: "I knew you would! Isn't it amazing how it automatically records Pokémon you encounter? Yet another question! You want a Pokédex, right?" ::::No: "I don't mean to be selfish, but I'd like it if you were a bit more agreeable. Having a Pokédex means travelling around the world! Think about that for a second. So I'll ask you again... You want a Pokédex, right?" ::::Yes: "OK! Step two completed! ! Your course of action has been set! A girl named Bianca has come here to meet you! She's Professor Juniper's assistant. I was told to simply look for a big, green hat! That's right! You're going to go look for Bianca. And then you'll get a Pokédex and a Pokémon to be your partner! Oh! Your Xtransceiver's in your Bag right? Do you know how to open your Bag?" :::::No: "I'll send you off with these words from “Adventure Rules.” “The X Button is vitally important for Trainers.” OK! Off with you now! Go look for Bianca, OK!" :::::Yes: "The girl's name is Bianca. I was told you should look for a big, green hat! She might be lost because this is her first time here. Go look for her!" *If the player speaks to her again before finding Bianca while alone: :"The girl's name is Bianca. I was told you should look for a big, green hat! She might be lost because this is her first time here. Go look for her!" *If the player speaks to her again before finding Bianca while accompanied by Hugh: :"Oh? Are the both of you out looking for Bianca? You still haven't found her? Look for the big, green hat!" *Outside the Pokémon Center after finding Bianca: :"Oh! Nice to meet you! You must be Bianca, right? And picked , then! Hee hee. Looking good! Oh! I almost forgot! Here! Take these! They're Running Shoes! A perfect fit! I'll read the instructions to you! “Hold the B Button to run faster than normal. Put on the Running Shoes and race around to your heart's content!” Now, you and can run anywhere you want!" :"That's a good idea! Even if it is a single road to the ocean, having a Town Map is always nice. I mean, if you use a Town Map, you'll know all about what the Unova region is like!" :"Bon voyage! Take and go see many different Pokémon and people with your own eyes!" *If the player speaks to her again outside the Pokémon Center: :"Bon voyage! Take and go see many different Pokémon and people with your own eyes!" *At home (after having heard Bianca's catching tutorial): :"Welcome back! Hey, how are your Pokémon? Well, why don't you rest for a moment? Nothing but hard work will wear you out!"' :*Immediately after the player's party has been healed, and if the player speaks to her again before having left the house (random): ::"The same step is a lot more wonderful if it's made while thinking about Pokémon!"'' ::"I wish we knew how Pokémon felt..." ::"Seeing energetic Pokémon fills me up with energy, too! It reminds me of when I used to work in the Pokémon Center!" ::"When I was younger, I worked at Pokémon Centers all over the place!" ::"Looking good! Both you and your Pokémon seem raring to go!" *After entering the Hall of Fame: :"Welcome home, ! Hmm. I barely recognize you! It seems like you've seen and thought about a lot and grown into an adult! Oh! Seems we're about to have a visitor!" :"It's been a long time, Professor Juniper!" :"Wow! That's amazing! That must be why you and your daughter are Pokémon Professors!" :"He left... Oh, that's right! ! I have a present for you, too!" :"No matter what you do, your time is yours and your Pokémon's alone! So decide what you want to do for yourself and do it! I enjoy my own time in my own way, too!" Xtransceiver *Call from the player's mother when the player first enters Virbank City: :"Hi! It's your mom! Where are you right now? Wow, Virbank City! There's a complex there, right? Have you been there yet? The way it looks at night is really quite nice! And you can also train your Pokémon there! You know, your Pokémon can do some things and you can do others. I hope you can all work together and accomplish amazing things!" *Call from the player's mother when the player enters the east side of : :"Hi, it's your mom! Where are you now? ... Wow! Route 7, huh? That's amazing! How are you getting along with your Pokémon? You know, the reason you can go to all these great places is because of your Pokémon. So, always be grateful for them. And take them straight to the Pokémon Center if they get hurt! And that's it from the former Pokémon Center receptionist... your mother!" *Mother's opening when the player calls her: :"Oh! You sound full of energy!" *When the player is presented with dialogue options: :"What do you need, dear?" :*"I'd like to talk." ::"There are many different Pokémon, and even the same kind of Pokémon have individuals with completely different Natures! I wonder what kind of Pokémon is a perfect match for you." :*"Good-bye." ::"OK! Take care of yourself!" Items given In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] 's mother debuts in the . Along with her daughter, she is a former . She is first seen in A Difficult Parting, evacuating from a Team Plasma house after Team Plasma's defeat alongside other Team Plasma Grunts. When Whitley asked if she could take one of the Pokémon liberated by along with her, her mother refused before Anthea and Concordia allowed it. Two years later, in The Transfer Student, Whitley's mother enrolls her daughter in the Aspertia City Trainers' School. The decision to transfer Whitley from her previous school was to cut all connections to her past as a member of Team Plasma. In Colress Machine, Whitley calls her mother to learn about a group of black-suited Team Plasma Grunts that stole Pokémon from their Trainers and proceeded to throw them away when defeated in battle. Whitley's mother reveals that the black-suited Grunts are part of a group of Team Plasma members who chose to reject N's ideals and instead use liberated Pokémon for their own desires. She reveals that the pendant Whitley received from Anthea and Concordia actually contains a microchip containing data on a machine capable of counteracting a Pokémon-controlling device created by Colress, the new leader of Team Plasma. Whitley's mother tells her daughter to take the pendant to Rood or Gorm. In Frozen World, it was revealed that Whitley's mother used to work at a Pokémon Day Care. She chose to join Team Plasma after taking care of many Pokémon that had been hurt by humans. Category:Female characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Plasma zh:妈妈（桧扇市）